So Be It
by RealTears
Summary: Edited, revised, improved. Yet another version of what happens to Henry and Vicki after Deep Dark ends.I hope you enjoy my gift From Me To You.
1. Chapter 1

So Be It

Henry

He looked into her tearful eyes and heard her words, but didn't listen. He said the first thing that came into his head, "So be it." then walked away and slammed his bedroom door shut. He felt her in the other room fighting for control over tears. He turned to go back and hesitated. During that pause, Vicki walked out of his condo for the last time. He thought to go after her but his father's training took over. "So be it" was a king's phrase. A final decision phrase. A life or death ,balanced on the tip, phrase. He was a prince, his father's bastard son. He said those words now he must live by them. He damned himself for saying them to the only person that had held his heart. He wanted her back. He needed her to help him keep a sense of humanity, before it was lost in the nightly existence as vampire.

"So be it, my not so royal ass." Vicki stormed and fumed as she road down the elevator. "I'll show them. I'll show them both. I don't need anyone." She ran down front steps of the building, tripped and fell forward onto her face. She lay there dazed. Before the door man could come to her aid, she stood, straightened her spine and said, "Get me a cab."

Henry saw her from his window as she lay on the cold marble. He watched her stand, straighten and gestured to the doorman. Within minutes the cab arrived to carry her away from his life.

He looked around his stunning condo and found no pleasure. He went to where the bloody sword rested on the highly polished wood floor. He bent to retrieve it and saw his own dried blood on the wickedly sharp blade. He carried it into the kitchen to clean, sharpen and polish. He thought by removing his blood, he could remove his pain. The tears he held back during that final confrontation with Vicki dripped unheeded onto the polishing cloth. The sword was washed with Henry's blood and polished with Henry's tears. He vowed the next time this sword saw action it would involve the banishment of Astaroth. With the name of the demon screaming in his head, he knew he could not leave Vicki to her own fate. He placed a call and stopped the transaction to sell his territory to another vampire. He wanted to remain close to Vicki. She needed his love as much as he needed to give it to her.

He drove around Toronto looking for a small place to live. He found a small house that had been empty for months. He contacted his lawyer and the purchase was finalized. He sold off or gave away most of his possessions from the condo. He didn't need reminders of that ugly night. Keeping only the portrait and the sword everything else was new. Anyone looking in a window would see comfortable furniture, books on end tables, and simple prints hanging on the walls. The full basement was made into a sanctuary for his days. He made two separate entrances allowing direct access from the outside or inside of the dwelling. He removed all the inner walls of the top floor. He wanted space to pace, to create his art or write when in the mood. No one would ever be invited to this place of residence. He learned one valuable lesson this past year. Never allow prey to know where you lived. All humans were prey and he never intended to forget it again.

Move completed, it was time to check on Vicki. It had been over two months since he heard her leave. He found her office building and saw a "FOR RENT" sign. Looking at the door, her name had been scraped off. He took out his cell and called the real estate agent listed on the sign. "I'm looking for Nelson Investigations can you tell me where they went?" He waited and listened as the person on the other end said the business moved. He had never been inside her apartment, but he knew where it was. He found himself standing outside the building looking at another "FOR RENT" sign, but there was movement visible from her windows.

Vicki walked around her apartment, picking up and discarding items that she had collected over the ten years living in Toronto. She needed to move. There had been a severe flare-up of her eye condition leaving her almost blind. This place was not suited for the visually impaired. Too many sharp corners bruised her legs and the memories bruised her heart. She moved her agency to a single tenant office building with an apartment over it. The floor plan was a simple efficiency lots of space, few doors. She had lined up a retired cop and a college student to help her run the agency. She would not admit to herself the landlord gave her a big rent break because of her blindness, and his need to get the building occupied. Another advantage was the grocer and deli were within walking distance and stayed open from 6:30 AM until midnight.

She and Mike had tried hooking up, but it didn't work. He was living his own life. Vicki didn't want anyone else in hers. She didn't allow herself to think about Henry. If she did, the words "So be it." beat like a drum in her brain and gave her headaches. She hated those three words. One of her employees said it in reference to some line in a book and she nearly bit his head off.

Henry walked into the apartment building. There were several boxes lined up in the lobby. He looked at the boxes and saw Vicki's name along with the new address. He was very satisfied when he saw that she was moving even closer to his new house. He took that as a sign they were meant to be together.

He was deep in thought as Vicki came out of the elevator carrying another box. He took a step almost going to her assistance, when he remembered she was not to know he was near. Vicki turned her head at the sound, "Is someone there?" She held her breath to listen, and heard nothing more. He watched her slow careful steps until she bumped into the boxes, and placed the one in her arms on top. Vicki had made a deal with the movers, if boxes were in the lobby, they would charge her less to move the heavy stuff.

Henry looked at her eyes. She didn't move them. She would turn her whole head, they didn't seem to focus. He understood the nature of her condition. The line of sight was straight forward and narrowing. She must have lost more peripheral vision in the last two months.

Vampire hunger demanded to be fed. Henry needed to leave her and find food before vampire rage took the upper hand. He had fought the rage for centuries, and knew what could happen if not contained. He had to be very careful where he fed. It would be far from is home and far from Vicki. The existence of vampires had been proven fact to at least one police officer. Mike Celluci would hunt him down if he made even one mistake in feeding. He was about to go deep under. No one must ever suspect Henry Fitzroy never left town.

**Vicki**

"So be it." The words kept replaying in over and over in her head until she finally she accepted the inevitable. It took months but Vicki had found peace. The detective agency ran smoothly with a few changes. Her vision continued to fail until she had to give up active investigation. She hired a retired cop and a college student to do her leg work. She would listen to the facts presented and draw conclusions. From that, the employees would continue investigating until the conclusion was established as fact or revised as accordingly. She was considered legally blind, but fiercely independent, she accepted help only when absolutely necessary. The marks of Astaroth were still visible on her forearms, and gave her pain from time to time. She made a habit of wearing long sleeves so that she would not have to answer the questions. Her small apartment was above the agency. It was convenient, cheap and within walking distance of a small grocer, deli. The extra large monitors by her computer kept her in touch with the world and aided in her work. Her life was comfortable if not elegant. She and Mike had tried to reconnect, but neither could bring themselves to trust the other the way lovers should and they drifted apart. She had not seen or heard from Henry since he said, "So be it," and closed his bedroom door.

She was not aware of two things going on in her daily life. One, Mike drove by her place of business on a regular basis checking out the neighbor and her safety. The other was that Henry had not left town. He watched over her as often as he could. On occasion he even slipped into her bedroom as she slept. He would lean against a wall with a bittersweet smile on his face as he watched her. More than once he was tempted to kiss her and take a taste of her blood. When that desire became overwhelming he would stay away for days. Returning when missing her became more than he could tolerate.

Vicki sat in the upstairs apartment. A year ago on this date she lost her best friends because of the choices she made. Not able to stand her own thoughts she left the apartment. She didn't need anything special, but she wanted exercise and conversation. The clerk at the local store was always good for at least one joke. The walk was so familiar, that she knew each uneven crack in the sidewalk and paid little attention to where she placed her feet. She Walked quickly, trying to keep her mind from replaying the events of that awful night. Vicki didn't hear the voices in the store until it was too late.

"Your cash, or I shoot,"said the desperate young man. The clerk, shaking, opened the register and pulled out a few bills. "More, more, where's my money?" Vicki opened the door and the overhead bell chimed. The youth startled, turned and fired his small caliber handgun at Vicki. He panicked, killed the clerk, and ran out into the night.

Henry on his way to stand outside Vicki's apartment heard the first shot and ran toward the sound. Vicki lay half in and half out of the doorway. Is so short a time pool of blood surrounded her head and shoulders. Henry pressed his lips to the pulsating wound, and tried to stop the bleeding with his saliva. Vampire saliva numbed the skin and controlled bleeding. He saw that it might not work. Choices were limited. He thought, "_She tasted my blood, maybe a little more would trigger the process._" "Vicki hear me! Please Vicki. Life or death?"

Vicki tried to turn her head toward the voice. "_Funny,"_ she thought, "_Sounds like Henry._ _Why?_" She saw the light and cried out in her mind, "_It's real! There's light! It's_ _calling me_." In her mind she moved toward the light. Behind her she felt the darkness, blacker than anything her vision had ever done. The darkness snagged her back and she heard, "_The marks_ _make you mine!_" Out loud she cried, "Henry! Keep the dark away."

Hearing her words Henry bit his own wrist, made a bleeding wound and pressed it to her lips. "Swallow. Now. Swallow." The sirens grew louder as they closed in on the store where the gun shots were reported. "Please Vicki. Swallow." He waited and prayed to feel her swallow.

Her mouth was full of blood. In her mind she wondered if she had bitten her tongue and questioned why she was on the ground, hearing Henry's voice? The light was calling her to come and the darkness was dragging her down. She needed to clear her mouth to speak, call for the light, and tell the darkness to leave her be. She swallowed, and swallowed again. Her mind screamed, "Light." She moved her arms trying to reach for the light.

Henry felt the first, then second swallow and saw her arms move. As she moved, the long sleeves pulled back and revealed the flaming marks of Astaroth. He braced her head against his shoulder and applied pressure while picking her up. Carrying her a gently as he could, he ran to her apartment.

He studied the angry red wound at the side of her neck where the bullet shattered the collar bone, drove a piece of bone into the carotid artery and stopped there, effectively acting as a cork partially blocking blood flow. The trick was to keep Vicki from moving until vampire healing had a chance to work.

Henry sat beside her watching her breathe as he had for so many nights over the past twelve months. If she turned vampire, he could have her for a year, maybe slightly more. He promised to make the coming year perfect for the both of them if only she would live. He would teach her to enjoy vampire and if at all possible keep the bond from breaking. He stopped making plans as he heard her moan, "What happened? Were? Is this the light?"

She heard him say, "Vicki don't move." and felt his cool hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw his pale face with peripheral vision. Blinking she rolled her eyes from side to side, up and down, seeing as she had not been able to do for the last three or more years. "Henry? You're here?"

"You've been shot. You're home. Rest. We'll talk later." He placed a powerful desire to sleep into her mind. He looked closely at the wound, saw that it was seeping blood. He placed his mouth over the fresh bleeding and took a swallow before sealing the wound a second time.

As she slept Henry cut away the clothes she had been wearing. Washed the dried blood from her body, placed heavy pillows on either side of her head, and tucked her in securely. He sat vigil. Praying for what was best for Vicki. He checked the wound often, using his saliva when necessary.

With dawn only an hour away, Henry allowed Vicki to wake up. "Don't move. You've been shot."

Vicki's brow puckered as she tried to remember the walk to the corner store and opening the door. The loud noise and unbelievable burning pain. Then the pain was gone. There was light and dark. Light called her forward as dark held her back. "Henry I could have gone to the light, but dark held me back. Are you the dark? Did you hold me back?"

"Not dark. No not that. I held you here to give you a choice of life or death. I forced you to drink my blood, trying to start vampire healing. I bought you time. I didn't know about the battle for your soul until I saw the marks were flaming. That gives you two choices. Live a life as vampire, or die and take your chances with light or dark." He made no declaration of love.

Vicki started to sit up and Henry placed a hand on her chest holding her down. "Don't move. The bleeding is controlled, but the wound has just started healing. It won't fully heal until you have had more of me. Decide what you want and I will abide by it."

There was no pain. She allowed her eyes to wander around the room. The light was dim but she could see better than she had in years. Vampire blood had already given her sight. A hunger for his blood gnawed at her middle. She examined Henry's life as she observed him living it over the year they were friends. She remembered light calling her forward and dark pulling her back. She thought about how long that battle could last - eternity. If she wanted the light, she would have to defeat Astaroth before she died. If she became vampire she would have to do all the things Henry did to live. "Henry what do you want me to do?"

"I made my own choices. You must make yours." Henry turned his face away so that she could not see what he wanted written on it.

With steel in her voice she said, "I don't want to be a pawn between light and dark. I need to live until Astaroth is sent back."

"Are you choosing vampire?" He wanted to tell her of his love and need for her.

"I'll be vampire until Astaroth is gone. Get on with it. Make me vampire." She would not tell him of her love until she knew his feelings. He offered his bleeding wrist and she drank. He felt his life blend with hers as she fell into a deep sleep.

He knew dawn was close and fought the urge to hide until he fed her once more. He had found a sanctuary in her apartment. He would be safe enough for the day. He held out his wrist where he had reopened the wound. She looked at it. "Are you sure? There is no going back if you take more." She nodded, and he placed his wrist on her lips. As she pulled the blood from his vein, he allowed passion to hold them both in the moment.

A swallow filled her completely. Hunger and pain gone. Needs she didn't know she had were satisfied. She drifted off to sleep and dreams of love.

Henry pulled down the attic steps, climbed up, closing the trapdoor behind him. It was not the first time he had spent the day in an attic nor would it be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Be It **

**Together**

"Get dressed, we have things to do and thanks to summer we only have eight hours to get them done." Henry had been up showered and dressed for the last thirty minutes while Vicki, new to the vampire life, firmly held the pillow over her face and refused to move.

In exasperation, Henry yanked the pillow from her arms, picked her up and dumped her in the bathtub while turning on the cold water full force. He dried his hands on the towel and made a strategic retreat before the fireworks started.

Vicki sputtered, yelled and threatened severe bodily harm. By the time she got her wet shirt off and her body washed she had calmed down enough to realize Henry was right. Time was limited and they needed to feed. The work assignments for her staff needed to be made and reports analyzed. She maintained her agency by having pre-dawn conferences, and evening office hours.

"If you weren't already dead Fitzroy, I'd kill you for that." She came out of the bathroom drying her hair, glanced at his appearance, and started rummaging around in the bottom of the closet looking for something to wear. "How can you keep living in my attic and still look so good is a mystery."

"Try doing laundry and hanging up your clothes. Let me shop for you. My taste and sense of style is better than yours."

"Explain something. Why are you still living here? It's been weeks now. The wound is healed and I'm getting the hang of this vampire crap."

He felt a tightness in his chest as he asked, "You want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that. Just curious. Thought by now you would want to get back to Vancouver or where ever it was you went. You never did explain how you came to be here when I needed you."

"Can't you ever leave anything alone and accept what is?" Henry hadn't told her he never left Toronto.

"Anyway you haven't learned all there is to being vampire."

Vicki felt her vampire grow hungry for Henry as he spoke. The thought of him leaving terrified her, but she would not let him know how much she loved, needed and wanted him. She had a demon to kill and she wanted to know everything about vampire.

Being her parent in the vampire life gave Henry an advantage over her that he intended to use. She needed his knowledge and he would give it slowly. He loved her with every part of his being. The love was intense, complete, and unyielding. He was determined to stay with her until the end of time. He hadn't told her his feelings, she didn't need to know them yet.

Henry looked at her as she pulled out jeans and tee from the closet floor. "Tonight you will feed on your own. I'll be close to help if you need it."

Vicki threw the clothes on the bed and walked over to where Henry was standing. Her eye color deepened and fangs grew, "I want a bite of you." She felt the vampire passion and hunger soaring to be free. Henry's eyes became midnight in response, "You may have me after you feed. Save the hunger for your prey." He wanted her then and there as a man and vampire.

Pulling back Vicki said, "Right then. Getting dressed and getting a move on. Where am I hunting?"

He looked at her clothes, "Working man's bar across from a factory. When the second shift ends ."

She completed the work assignments, analyzed reports, wrote opinions, and placed them on the message board for her employees to find. With that done she and Henry went out into the night looking for the right place.

The TV suspended over the corner of the bar was showing a sporting event with the volume muted, music playing out of a box, smoke, and rough laughter filled the bar. Sweaty men and women sat around complaining about the foreman, the heat, or the work. No one bothered to look when the door opened. Vicki separated from Henry and walked up to the bar ordered a beer and said to the tall guy watching TV. "Who's winning." He turned to tell her to get lost and immediately fell in love with her eyes. He had never seen that depth of color. They held him captive. He would follow her to the ends of the earth just to continue gazing into them. He mumbled something, she laughed and asked another question. Soon the two were in deep conversation, the game, and surroundings forgotten. He whispered that he would give her a good time if she followed him. He started walking toward the back entrance of the building and she was right behind. The hallway became dark as they neared the back door. She grabbed and kissed him. Pressed herself close and allowed his hands to touch her breasts and fumble between her legs. When his arousal increased she placed her hand on his pride, and massaged. As he climaxed she bit his neck and took what she wanted. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Sex had never been that good before. He needed rest. Vicki leaned over and patted him on the cheek, "Thank-you and pleasant dreams." She walked back into the main part of the bar, caught Henry's eye and walked out. He met her by the car.

He unlocked and opened the door for her, "Nicely done. Let's go home and play."

"Don't you need to feed first?"

He pulled into traffic, "No, you had the situation well in hand. I took the opportunity for a quick snack."

She licked her lips and said, "Drive fast, I want you. You can stay in my attic as long as you like."

Her words were music to his ears. From the attic to her bedroom was a very short jump. Next step to make their bond last.

**Mike**

With the fall, sunset came earlier. Vicki enjoyed the fall season. The colors, the smells, the anticipation of what came next. She and Henry were walking along the path of one of the lesser known city parks. He continued to live in her attic as she adjusted to the vampire life. They were both happy with the arrangement. He didn't tell her of his love, and she didn't tell him that having him close made her feel loved. They let their lovemaking to the talking. Those declarations were louder and more meaningful than words. Anyone watching the couple walking along the path would know that they cared deeply for each other.

Their forward motion stopped at the same instant. The smell made vampire hunger and anger vibrate with anticipation of food. They ran into the thicket and saw the body of the mutilated little girl at the same time. Vicki with years of cop training put a restraining hand on Henry's arm. "Listen. No heart beat. We can't do anything for her. Don't contaminate the scene. I need to call this in. Get out of here. I'll meet you at home as soon as I can." He hesitated then accepted the logic of her words. He didn't want anyone to know he was in Toronto. He leaned toward Vicki and brushed her cheek with his lips. "Be careful love." He then blended into the darkness and headed for their home.

Vicki placed a hand on the cheek he kissed and thought, "I love you Henry." Vicki pulled out her cell and placed the emergency call to homicide. With her damn luck running worse than usual she heard Celluci walking toward her before seeing him. She needed to play blind. She pulled the collapsible red tipped cane from her purse and put on the tinted glasses.

"Vicki! What the hell are you doing here!" His voice was irritated and pleased. He missed his partner.

"Walking. What does it look like?" She said in a tone that let him know the chip was still firmly attached to her shoulder.

"You're night blind thats what. Did you call in the body?" He regretted saying that even before it was out of his mouth.

"Not completely blind, just legally blind. And there is nothing wrong with my sense of smell. Can't you smell the blood?" She used the tip of her cane to point in the direction of the body. "Maybe its a dog. I called it in because last night the smell wasn't here. I walk in this park almost every night in good weather. Practicing the use of other senses like hearing and smelling. Counting steps too if you must know."

She stopped talking when the uniform confirmed the fresh body of a little girl. "Can I go now?"

Mike looked closely at Vicki's pale face. She was leaner now. And if possible more beautiful than ever. His heart skipped more than one beat looking at her. He felt a tightness in his pants and remembered their hot steamy sex. He started to speak, stopped gathered his thoughts and said, "You can go. I may need to come by tomorrow to ask a few questions. Do you need help?"

"Turn me toward Elm and I can make it. Come after dark. I have a case that will keep me busy all day."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and felt the tightness in his groin increase. He could throw her to the ground and take her in front of everyone. He pulled himself together and turned her toward Elm. "There you go. Are you sure you don't want a uniform to help?"

"I'm fine. Look to your crime Celluci." Vicki walked slowly forward taping the path with her cane as she went. After turning vampire, her vision was better than perfect, but it was necessary to keep up the blind act for her employees and everyone else in the world.

"Hey Celluci," Mike turned toward the voice. "Yeah?"

Wasn't that your former partner, Nelson?"

"What about it?"

"On the WOW factor she's a 12 over 10. How in God's name did you let her go?"

"None of your business. Tell me what we've got."

Vicki stood in the distance watching the police in action. The lights were up, crime scene tape strung, cameras and investigators filled the small park. She was torn between wanting to be a part of the action and protecting her secret. The secret won and she followed Henry home.

He stood in the window waiting for her. And felt relief as he noted she was walking alone.

"Henry, Celluci caught the case. He's coming tomorrow to ask questions if not later tonight. Stay hidden, but stay close." She walked over to Henry and kissed him deeply. The last time the three of them were in the same room was that ugly night. "Henry I... Stay close." She checked the apartment carefully making sure there was nothing lying around that would give a clue as to her improved vision. Henry sensing what she was doing, returned with a magnifying glass and held it out, "I borrowed it to do some detail work on a sketch." She took it and placed it on a stack of books. The buzzer to the back door sounded and Henry went up the attic steps and pulled the trapdoor closed. Vicki walked to the inner com, "Yes?"

"Vicki it's Mike. Thought I would finish up now and not save it to later." Vicki buzzed the door open.

Mike climbed the steps that had ridges and hand rails on both sides. Vicki stood at the landing with the door open behind her and all the lights blazing. The light hurt her vampire sensitive eyes, but they had been very necessary at the height of her eye condition. As Mike closed the gap between them she backed up and allowed him to enter. He looked around the small neat room. And that triggered a memory. Vicki had never been neat. "It looks good in here."

"I have to keep it neat. Messy is a safety hazard to the vision impaired. Sit." She pointed in the general direction of the couch, and ran her hand along the back of a chair and used her fingers to guide herself to sit, "What do you need to know?"

"Everything Vicki. How are you doing? The agency, is it going well? I miss you. Can we try again? The body. Tell me again how you found it?" Mike pulled at his tie, and messed his hair. He wanted away from here, away from her, or he wanted to drag her to bed and make love until she begged for mercy.

Her vampire senses picked up the scent of lust, the sound of his pumping heart, and heard the agony in his voice. "Mike it's over between us. We can't go back. Let it go. I'm fine. The agency is fine. I told you I smelled the blood. Stopped in my tracks and called it in. It might have been an animal, but remember I've smelled human blood before. We investigated more than one crime scene together."

"Do you want in on this one? We have had three child murders in the last three months. I could use your instincts on this. I can't find a partner as good as you were."

Vicki was tempted. She wanted in. But the risk to Henry and herself was too great. Mike could never know about her being vampire. "I wish I could, but trying to guide my employees on their investigations is keeping me busy. I rarely leave here during the day, and it's easier to forget limited vision in the night. Everyone is limited in the dark."

Mike asked a few more questions then let himself out. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Vicki standing in the window. Damn he thought, I shouldn't have been so hard on her that night final night in Henry's condo. She was trying to protect everyone. Even Fitzroy. He wondered what happened to that bastard. If he ever saw him again he would be dead. Mike pulled the very sharp wooden stake from his ankle holster. He never left home without it. No one would ever tell him vampires weren't real.

Vicki's keen eyesight saw Mike holding the stake up to the light. Henry stood behind her and saw the same thing. He whispered, "I never claimed it would be easy, just interesting. Come away from the window. Lets look up the other murders. Maybe you can give Mike some help from a distance. I'm sorry Vicki, I know you loved him." She leaned back on Henry, "I'm not sure anymore. Was it love or lust?" Henry circled her waist with his arms, "Love. Most definitely love."

She turned in his arms. "I could use a little of your passion about now. Are you up for it."

"I'm always up for you." He bit her neck and she bit back. Burning passions consumed their attention until dawn reminded them that it was time to find sanctuary. He to his attic and she to the room below him.

The next evening Vicki studied her monitor. She was seeing a connection between the murdered children and cases in several other cities in Canada and the US. She called out for Henry, and asked him to listen as she developed a theory. He frowned as he concentrated on her words, then asked a few pointed questions of his own. Vicki took another look based on his questions and refined her conclusions. "Once you started using your mind, you were good at investigation. Henry would you like to help on a permanent basis?

"Perhaps. Call Celluci, see if he'll listen. Maybe we can get the real monsters off the streets."

Vicki looked at her phone. The last time she got involved with an ongoing case was the night her personal version of hell broke loose. Taking a deep breath, she placed the call and waited for him to answer. Much to her relief, she got voice mail. She left a message outlining her conclusions. He could take them or leave them. She gave it a shot for what it was worth.

Mike listened to her message. Opened the case file and Internet. He could see where her thinking was leading and came to similar conclusions. He used the information and actually closed the case within days of the last murder. He waited until late in day to place the call the hoping she would pick up.

They stood watching the phone as Mike's message told her that her conclusions were right and the case broke early because of her help. He ended the message with an invitation for lunch some day soon.

Vicki spoke to the phone, "Not lunch, how about a midnight snack? Scratch that, you wouldn't appreciate my food choices." She turned to Henry, "How about you? Want to go get dinner?"

"Yes, I could always go for a quick bite. Let me get my coat."

"Henry do you want to move down from the attic?"

He paused considering her words."Let's keep things the way they are. Why mess with something that's working?" Then went to get his coat from the attic.

She stood thinking "_Yes! It's working,_" and yelled out, "Hey vampire get my coat while you're at it."

He came back with both coats and held hers up for her to put on. Kissed her and opened the door into the cool fall night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner**

Vicki was studying the reports written by her two agents. They were clear concise logical conclusions, to which she added a few thoughts of her own and placed them in separate folders. Tomorrow morning the agents would find their reports, additions, corrections and tips. New clients were screened during the day by the office manager and evening appointments with Vicki were scheduled as needed. Everyone liked the arrangement. Clients felt they had the ear of the head of the agency and the employees felt they had control over their cases. Clients left Vicki's office filled with confidence and a deep urge to pay the fees on time. She used vampire power of persuasion to her advantage. Her payment rate was near 99. Higher than any of her competition. It never paid to lie to a vampire. She had always been able to spot liars. Now she could smell and hear them as well. Another thing she had to thank Henry for. Thinking of Henry she hadn't seen him all evening. She went to room and used a broom handle to knock on the trapdoor to the attic. "Henry, may I come up?" He called out, "Sure." The bolt slipped back and the pull down rope was poked through the hole. "There." She climbed the steps and entered the attic for the first time since Henry moved in. It looked like the bedroom of a prince, a studio of an artist, and the work station of a writer.

"What have you done? When did all this stuff get here?" She spied the picture of the king and the sword. "You brought that too?"

"I brought the stuff up first few weeks of your change. Dad always hangs around where I live. I intend to use that sword on Astaroth. I mean to have it close when he comes."

Vicki had not thought of Astaroth or her marks for months. She looked down at her forearms, nothing had changed the twin circles with the arcane pattern. She held out her arms, "They haven't caused pain since I turned vampire." Henry placed has hands over the marks, "I don't know if there's a connection. Maybe something else has caught Astaroth's interest." He closed off his mind to thoughts of demons, smiled and said, "Now you're up here, what to break in my bed?"

"It's times like this I love being vampire." She felt her hunger rise and her passion's demand for release. Her eyes dilated and teeth became fangs. Henry matched her transformation. They met in the center of the room and he slowly walked her to his bed while kissing and biting. Their tongues darted between fangs, stroked and teased. Henry caressed her breasts with his hands, she pulled his zipper apart and reached inside for her pleasure. His moans told her she was touching and teasing him in all the right ways. She vibrated in his hands as he rubbed between her legs. He bit her nipples and made her whimper, she squeezed and made him wince. The pain and pleasure were mixed. They took their time making sure they both were satisfied.

"It's nice up here. I like it better than your condo. I always felt like I a was in a museum. This feels more like you."

"What do you mean? More like me?"

"It feels safe. Warm and loving. May I feed." Vicki had taken a few drops of his blood during the lovemaking but she wanted more. He placed his wrist in her hand, she raised it to her lips and bit down delicately. As her mouth filled with his blood, she curled in as close to him as she could. He placed his other arm behind her head and cradled her against his chest as she swallowed. He closed his eyes and felt her her tongue press against the wound. Vicki moved her tongue saying,"Like this, right now, with you, I love being vampire."

He whispered in her hair, "So do I, love. So do I."

Vicki sighed, "Why can't life be like this all the time?"

Henry laughed deep in his chest making her head bounce, "What, you want to talk philosophy?"

She pushed herself up, "Go ahead, break the mood. I've got work to do. Daylight's coming and we can't spend all night in bed." She stopped, rethought the sentence, and started laughing herself. "Vampires sure get their days and nights all mixed up. Come back down with me." He looked at his torn jeans and threw them in the box that held his paint rags. Looking at the full box he said, "Next time we get naked first. I'm spending too much on clothes."

Vicki threw her torn shirt in the box on top of the jeans, "So am I."

Fresh shirt and contented smile, Vicki returned to her desk.

He came into the office and kissed her cheek, "I'm going out to eat. Keeping you happy makes me hungry."

"Eat a lot, I may want a little snack later."

"You really should feed more on your own."

"Nope. I like second hand dinner." She became serious and looked him in the eye, "Henry, I ...

Look, I'll eat out more, I promise, but please don't make me stop feeding from you."

He bent down and placed his cheek against hers. "I won't."

After giving her one more kiss, he went hunting. It was easy for him to find a meal. Any bar or club with people on the prowl looking for a good time furnished a quick meal. He avoiding going to the same place more than once a month. He kept a very low profile. He dressed down and blended into the crowd. He made sure he did nothing to call attention to himself. He didn't allow passion, or anger full reign. A word or gesture and a willing partner followed him down a dark hall, or the back of an alley, a stairwell, or restroom stall, any dark place would do. He fed quickly with a minimum of emotion. These days all emotion was saved for Vicki. Being her parent was both draining and exhilarating The feeling of her feeding gave him such pleasure. He understood why Christina had turned so many. It was the feeling of being fed from she sought over and over again. He hoped his bond with Vicki never broke. He brought his mind back to the task at hand, selected a meal and began the process that would lead the prey to his waiting lips.

Vicki turned off the computer and allowed her mind to wander. She thought about the hunt. She didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. She liked the advantages being vampire gave her. The limitations were minimal. The only hassle was keeping the knowledge of her new life from her mother. One of these days she needed to go visit her. The winter would be best. Longer nights. Stay all evening and leave early in the morning making excuses about the job. She nodded. That would work. Maybe she could get Henry to go with her. Mother wanted her to find someone nice. He could play nice very well. She thought about Henry and hoped he was having a good time tonight with the hunt. He gave so much of himself to her. She didn't want to hold him back if he needed to leave. She made a determined effort not to be jealous or demanding. Being vampire required passion when feeding. And passion often meant sex. Sex didn't mean love as much as it meant release. Her love for Henry was not sex. It was so much more. She thought about what love meant. It was the essence of her and the essence of him coming together and sharing. That's it! It was the essence of two souls coming together and sharing all.

She heard his footsteps on the walkway. He stride was all his own. She opened the door for him, smelled sex on him and didn't care. He came home to her, and that's all that mattered.

He looked at her pleasant far away smile, "You look so thoughtful. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"You, Henry. I'm thinking about vampire and you being yourself. Did you feed well?"

"Do you want another bite of me?"

"Not now. Maybe when we wake up." She kissed him, and went to her sanctuary while he locked up and turned off lights. The trapdoor to his attic hide away was in her room, so he locked her door before climbing up and locking his.

**A Client for Henry**

Vicki sat at her desk reviewing new client summaries. The staff had gone home after the nightly progress updates. The first of three scheduled client appointments was in a half hour. The monitor flickered continuously as Vicki rapidly scanned her agent's notes. Henry leaned on the door jam watching her in deep concentration. A memory of his first meeting with her at her office popped into his head. "Some things never change, your nose is still too close to the monitor."

"Yeah and your still annoying. Go away. I'm working. Three new clients are scheduled for tonight." A slight current of air lifted her hair and Henry was behind her resting his chin on her head, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really." She reduced the application and moved to one side so she could stand. "Don't you need to go somewhere, feed, or something?"

Henry took her hand and kissed her palm. "I'll feed later when you have time to go with me." His kisses traveled up her arm.

She pulled the arm back, "All right stay, but behave yourself. You can be my new assistant in training."

The timid knock on the door effectively stopped Henry from perusing her arm again. He was about to do his usual disappearing act when Vicki's hand shot out and grabbed his. "Please stay. Be my assistant." He tipped his chin and sat on the chair hidden by the open inner office door. Vicki grabbed her tinted classes and walked carefully to the outer office lobby and unlocked the front door. Quick introductions made, Vicki led Mr. Thomas to her office using the precise steps of someone with limited sight. She indicated a seat and let her fingers glide along wall as she worked her way behind her desk to sit. She smiled reassuringly, "How may I help you?"

Mr Thomas blurted out, "Keep my wife from leaving me"

"I beg your pardon?" She glanced down at her list of scheduled appointments. Thomas was not one of the names.

"My wife says I have no manners. No social graces. She is becoming important at work. She doesn't want to be embarrassed by me. Your sign says you help with unusual problems. Me me! I'm unusual and I love her."

Vicki heard Henry's suppressed chuckle, she looked at Henry and her eyes started gleaming behind the tinted lens as she said to Mr. Thomas, "You're in luck. For a fee I can have the most accomplished man in social graces I know instruct you." Henry's eyes blackened as he mouthed, "Don't you dare!"

The color of her eyes intensified as Mr. Thomas put 600.00 in cash on the desk. "I want four hours and I need the lessons as soon as possible."

"Would now be acceptable?" As Thomas head started bobbing up and down Vicki stood and pointed in the general direction of where Henry was sitting, "This is my assistant Harry Royce. He has the time to help you now."

Henry stood, bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment and gestured to the outer office, "Mr. Thomas, please wait for me there, I must clarify a few items with Ms. Nelson." Thomas stepped through the door and Henry closed it with exaggerated care and turned to face Vicki with eyes black as coal, "Are you nuts, or out of your mind? How could you do this to me?"

Vicki held up the 600.00 "Rent!"

"Bloody hell Vicki, if you need money, ask. I have more than enough for us to live comfortably for centuries!"

"Nope. I earn my way in life. You're living in my attic. Earn your keep. Beside he needs help and he's doing it for love. You're all about love. Go. Teach. Do something useful."

Henry straightened his shoulders pulled Vicki to him and gave her a passionate kiss, threatened and promised, "You and I are going to discuss love later." Henry opened the door and greeted Mr. Thomas with pure charm.

**Later **

As the night drew to a close, Vicki sat entering her notes on the new cases with assignments into the computer files. Vicki was not aware of Henry until she felt his bite. He held her in his arms as her vampire recognized his touch. Tiny sip taken, he licked the wound and and mumbled, "Good. That's very good."

She elbowed him in the ribs while saying, "What's good. Don't do that."

"First you taste good. Second it's been months and the bond shows no sign of breaking. If it were starting to break your vampire wouldn't let me get this close without warning you first."

"Does that mean your going to continue living in my attic?"

He said, "Yep." And continued kissing the face of the woman he loved.

She gave a sigh of relief. Each month that past she knew the end of their year together was getting closer. She didn't want the bond to break.

"Why the attic?" She had been wanting to talk to him about sharing a room during the day and possibly getting a bigger place.

"I like it." He held her in his arms and decided it was time to tell her the truth. "Vicki there are three words in the English language that can shatter lives and change the course of history."

Vicki's eyes started to tear as she said, "I love you too."

Henry's heart stopped. Those were not the three words he was referring too, but those were the three words he had wanted her to hear. "My love, my beautiful love. Vicki I have loved you since the moment you woke up in my condo after I hit you."

She had felt his hesitation before he started speaking, "Those were not the three words. You meant something else. 'So be it.' You meant so be it. You said them, walked out and slammed the door in my face." She turned away heart broken.

Henry's arms reached out, pulled her back, tightened his grip and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Victoria Nelson! I Love You! So be it. I love you."

Vicki said, "So be it Henry. I love you." They held on tight as her tears soaked his shirt front and his dampened her shoulder. He started speaking again, "I didn't leave Toronto. I bought a home near here and watched over you. I couldn't leave you. Not then, not ever. I was close by when you were shot. Maybe I didn't need to turn you vampire. Maybe the EMT's could have saved you. I couldn't take the chance. Forgive me. I loved you too much to let you go without giving us a chance."

Vicki sighed, "There's nothing to forgive. I was dying. I know what I saw and what I felt. You did the right thing and I am glad you did. Hold me in your arms and in your heart. Never let me go."

Henry held her as tight as his arms would allow, "I won't Vicki. I will never stop holding you."

As first bird call of the morning sang the lovers to their sleep, vows were exchanged that would bind them together for all eternity.

**Thank You**

As first bird of the evening sang the lovers awake, words of love, hope, and promises for the future were exchanged. Henry then started kissing Vicki with all the passion of first love. Vicki started laughing, "Enough!" She applied a slight pressure with her hand to his chest. He stopped his romantic attack as she asked, "How did your teaching go?"

"Very well. He's a nice man that really cares about his wife. He tried to learn. A little vampire power of persuasion added the right touch of polish. He'll do just fine." Henry got up and went to the rack holding his clothes.

Vicki followed him, "Where are you going?"

Henry stopped "Getting dressed and going out. You want to come?"

"Sure, but let's not stay out too late. I have plans for the night that involve you." He grinned, "I have some plans for you too." They dressed quickly. Vicki went down to the office to discuss the progress made by her agents on their current assignments. Henry was introduced as Harry Royce a new part time agent in training.

At the end of the meeting 2 tired agents headed for the door as a well dressed woman walked in. She grabbed the retired cop's arm and asked, "Are you Royce?"

"No ma'am," the startled Jamus Peters said, "Royce is still in Vicki's office."

The woman pushed on through and knocked on Vicki's door jam, placed her hand on her chest and sighed, "I made it. I'm so sorry to barge in like this. I was afraid you would be closed before I had a chance to get here. I needed to thank you in person. A note just wouldn't do." She looked from Vicki to Henry. "Please let me start over." The woman took a deep breath and smiled. The face softened and posture relaxed, "I'm Alexandra Thomas. Bob told me he came here and gave you 600.00. I need to tell you that was the best 600.00 he ever spent in over 15 years of marriage. What ever it was you did transformed him. I always loved him, now I can enjoy being with him in public. How did you do it? You changed him without changing him. Thank you. Mr. Royce you are a genius." That said she shook both vampires hands and left the way she came in fast and to the point.

"Okay what did you do to him?"

Henry shrugged and let the tips of his fangs show, "A little of this, a little of that, crash course in etiquette and a large dose of post vampire hypnotic suggestion."

Vicki put her hands on her hips, "You fed from a client?"

"Quick bite. An attention getter. Easier to maintain mind control while pouring in information." He shrugged again, "It apparently worked. By the way what's my cut of the 600.00?"

Vicki opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out the account book and started laughing. She threw the book back in the drawer, "I'll pay you in services of my choice. Let's go to the attic and so you can collect." There was a blur as Henry rushed to Vicki's room and pulled down the attic steps, "After you m'lady." Henry made an exaggerated courtly bow. Vicki simpered, "Why thank you m'lord." Gave a quick curtsy and climbed the steps with Henry following. He pulled up the steps and bolted the door, "Now about collecting my share. Let's see..."


	4. Chapter 4

So Be It

Rotten

Harry Royce became one of Vicki's best agents, especially on all night stake outs. The day sift crew were happy to have someone on board that took the all nighters. Case clearance rates were high and business brisk. Vicki maintained the role of the blind consultant that had a gifted staff. Mike was known to drop in on occasion to ask Vicki out. Once in a while she accepted a late evening snack only to beg off from food, but would join him in a beer or two. Henry lived happily in the attic sharing romantic moments with Vicki. They established a comfortable routine where he would check to see if there were any pending cases. If not he would go his separate way to feed and live life. Vicki stayed closer to home, the blind routine had its advantages. Little was asked of her other than the use of her quick mind.

Henry came home rather late or early depending on the point of view. He secured the locks as he came up the back way, through Vicki's room and on up to the attic. He noticed an odd familiar smell but didn't take time to consider what it was since dawn was fast approaching. He woke that evening and the smell was stronger. He listened for Vicki and noted her heart beat was twice if not three times as fast as a vampire's should be. He didn't hear her moving, but thought nothing of it. He was more concerned with the smell. He came down the attic steps dressed for another evening out. "For God's sake Vicki it smells like a dead rat in here. What have you got under the bed?" He was half way to the bedroom door when he finally turned to look at Vicki. She was not moving, eyes closed. She had the pale color of vampire, with her hands folded neatly just below her softly rounded breasts she looked dead. He heard her heart and the soft exchange of air in lungs so he knew she was not dead. But the smell of death permeated the room. He pulled the paneling from the window and opened it to the night air and opened the door to allow air currents to move the stench. He then touched Vicki's ice cold hand. There was no response. He bent to kiss her lips and gagged as the smell became overpowering. He pulled back the covers and saw the blue white rotten flesh of her shoulder. The same place where she had been shot just over a year ago. He lifted her arm and saw the black of the hated marks had spread from inner elbow to wrist. He looked at the other and saw the same thing. From behind him he heard a low chuckle and a voice from hell.

"You didn't think I would let you keep her did you?" Astaroth stepped out from the shadows. And trailed a finger along Vicki's cold white cheek. "So lovely. Norman did one thing right. He marked her for me."

Henry made a lunge for the despised demon, and froze in his tracks as Astaroth raised a hand. "Not this time boy. The games are over. She's all but mine. A few more hours and I will have her forever."

Henry turned to the attic steps and made a run for his sword, again he froze as Astaroth laughed, "Daddy's little pig sticker won't be of use. Why bother? I'll take her and play in this world. You can play too if you use my rules."

Henry started whispering prayers learned at his mother's knee. Pleading for mercy and Vicki's life. Another laugh, "Really Henry, you've tried that before. When has it ever worked for you. Vampires are evil by definition, and design. Neither one of us are meant to bring happiness and peace into this world. Only chaos and suffering my friend. Watching you grieve over her is more fun than I thought it would be. Take another night with her. The end will be the same." The stench brought Henry to his knees then faded as a gust of wind blew through the window.

Vicki moaned and moved. Her shoulder hurt and her arms throbbed. She turned her head toward the open window and the rushing air that caused the drapes to flutter and snap. She sat up and scrubbed her face with her hands. Then saw Henry standing over her with a tragic look on his face. "What's going on?"

He reached out as though to touch her but stopped as he saw the old shoulder wound dripping fresh blood, and black ooze back toward the center of the circles on her arms. "Hell is going on. And I can't stop it." He sat at the foot of the bed and really looked at Vicki for the first time in weeks. "Are you feeding regularly?"

"I guess so. I feed when I'm hungry." She noticed the smell for the first time, "What's dead in here? Are you playing a joke on me?"

"I wish I were. Vicki it's getting bad fast, and we have only hours to get ready for a fight we mostly likely won't win." He reached out to touch her and she backed away afraid. "Don't do that. It's way to late for you to be afraid of me. Your shoulder's bleeding. I need to help you. Sit still." He moved closer and examined the wound. Flesh was rotting. He shuddered. Dead flesh needed to be debrided, poison sucked out, and his mouth was going to have to be the surgical instrument. Speaking softly, "Vicki let me take control of your mind. It will be better for both of us, if I can have full control of both of us." her eyes closed in consent. He entered her mind as he had never done before. He felt her memories of Mike, of him, of her childhood. He saw and felt all of her secrets. As his tongue probed the wound and teeth tore away dead tissue, his mind tore into her very being. In a far corner huddled vampire. The other corner was Astaroth, directly opposite was the light, the last corner held Henry. The center was the core, the essence of Vicki. Each of the four corners called out. The light offered peace and the end of all her suffering. Vampire offered immortality, strength power, Astaroth held up all she held dear in this life, her mother, friends and a world of possibilities, Henry offered his love. She turned, and turned again, all souls longed for the peace that light could give. Astaroth would destroy everything if she didn't go to him. Vampire, the things it offered were at the price of taking blood. Henry was and always will be love. He felt her torment as he cleaned the wound.

When the connection was broken they lay side by side. He knew everything about her. She saw her demon.

From the bottom of the steps, Jamus Peters called out. "Ms. Nelson, are we going to have our nightly session and go over cases?"

Vicki pulled together all her reserves and shouted, "Not tonight. I have the mother of all headaches. Keep working on current cases. You know the drill, all of you do. Tomorrow night is soon enough."

Henry turned to her, "We blood. No time for the pleasure of the hunt. We go to the bad part of town. In fast, take what's needed. Then talk."

He helped her into the clothes he found on the floor, for once not caring about her appearance. The feeding was quick and violent. . Four drug pushers wouldn't be selling their products ever again. Henry took the time to slash wrists and throats obliterating vampire bites.

Vicki was appalled at what she had done and what she had seen. A part of her was glad four pushers were out of business, but the ingrained moral code felt taking a life for any reason was wrong. She looked at Henry, "We're going to have to talk about what we just did."

"If we live through this night, I'll listen to you rant to your heart's content. Don't you get it? This is it, the last battle. Astaroth, you and me. It comes down to us, now, tonight."

Vicki, "I wasn't dreaming was I? He's in my head. He's been there this whole time."

"In your head, and keeping you from growing as vampire. I didn't see that. Vampire should have kept the wound closed. We didn't take time to prepare and now there is no time."

Henry drove to an open field. He looked out at the expanse and turned to Vicki. "We draw the pentagram. Call on the ancient powers to help us. I've told you before I hated the dark arts. That doesn't mean I don't know them and how to use them."

Vicki placed a restraining hand on his arm, "Light Henry. Call on the power of light. The ancient power of light. Remember Coreen was always doing research to counter every evil we found. The answer was always light over dark. This time too. I know it Henry. I just know it." He opened the truck of the car got out a tire iron, and his emergency road kit. There was a candle, a cup, bottled water, a can of compressed air, and of all things in the far corner was a plant he had bought and forgotten to give Vicki. He grinned at his finds. "Well, we have the five elements, lets start the drawing." He took the tire iron and used it to carve a five pointed star into the earth saying ancient words of power and summoning. When it was completed he started drawing a circle connecting the five points. He then placed the cup holding water at the northern most point. The candle to the right, the potted plant to the left, the can of compressed air below the water, and placed himself at the point just below the potted plant. "Vicki light the candle, then stand back and say nothing." The candle was lit. Henry bit down on his left wrist and allowed five drops of blood to land on the last point while again speaking the words of power. He stood quietly waiting to see if his modern offerings were acceptable to ancient powers. "Fire gave light, water quenched thirst, air refreshed, earth gave life, blood given in sacrifice. I offer all I am and all I will be." A spark of light leaped from the candle and touched the circle and traveled toward the water, earth, air, and blood, then repeated the trip again. Each time the light grew brighter until it illuminated the whole field. The music filled the heart with joy, and mind with peace, "You are calling on the ancient power of light Henry Fitzroy?"

"Yes"

"Your purpose after centuries of neglect?"

"One that was innocent of the ancient battle has been caught up in great darkness. Astaroth has been awakened. I beg for you guidance. I need to defeat Astaroth and save the innocent one I love."

"You are vampire?"

"Yes."

"Did you become vampire by your own free will, knowing that vampires are evil."

"Yes, but I never thought of myself as evil. I abhor the dark arts. I pray. I try not to do evil in this life."

"You killed this very night."

"Yes. To live. I killed."

"Your innocent one is vampire too. Is she vampire of her own free will?"

Henry looked to Vicki, he would not speak for her.

Vicki stepped closer to the light, "I am vampire by my own choice. I killed tonight to live. I have seen the light and I know it's power over evil. My choice is light. The night I became vampire, I was dying, light and dark were fighting for me. I would have spent eternity torn between them. I needed to live to have a chance to defeat Astaroth. Vampire gave me that chance."

"Vampire Henry, light or dark?"

"Light, always light."

"Vampire Victoria, light or dark?"

"Light."

"Vampire Henry light or Victoria?"

"Light."

Vampire Victoria light or Henry."

"Light."

"If because of your choices one of you dies this night. Again what is your choice?"

Together they both cried out and fell to their knees, "Light."

"Between you is only one life. Neither can live without the other. If either of you dies, you both die. The ancient powers grant you the light of the sun for one night. Together you will share that power. Use it well." The light flared and cried out, "So Be It!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Ready**

Henry obliterated the pentagram and picked up his offerings to the light. The plant that had been neglected and left to die in the trunk weeks ago was now healthy and in full bloom. The small white flowers filled the night with a heady scent of jasmine. He handed the plant to Vicki and said, "I bought this for you weeks ago. I love the smell of jasmine. It reminds me of you and the pleasant times we had working together before all the ugliness started. I'm taking this as a sign, as long as this lives, there is hope. Take good care of it." Vicki held the plant in her arms on the drive home remembering the time Henry's cheek pressed close to hers as studied a disturbing security recording. I wish I had kissed him then. She placed the plant in her bedroom knowing that a special light granted it life and would protect it. She had to remember to water and love it.

Henry and Vicki sat in the living room of the apartment that had been home for little over a year. Vicki sighed, "So be it. There they are again. Words that end lives."

Henry shook his head, "Not always. Sometimes it means pardon."

"You've lived the vampire life 500 years. Are you evil? Am I evil? If we are doomed to hell, why fight?"

Henry didn't give the flippant answer that came to mind. Instead he tried to answer her question honestly. "I didn't start out evil, if that's what you mean. I was a young man tossed to and fro at the whim of a father that saw me as a tool rather than a son. Married off for political reasons to someone I barely knew and most certainly didn't love. Christina, beautiful and fascinating. Mysterious Christina offered an alternative. I begged her to change me. I loved her. There was no evil intended with my choice. Love and escape were my reasons. Circumstances and love put me in a place and time that was violent, cruel and evil. I met someone who loved me just as I am, she was tortured and murdered because she loved me. I spent a year killing for revenge. A priest helped me find myself. I have tried since then to lead a moral life. People die. They always have and they always will. Some have died because of my anger, some because of my neglect, and a few by their own hand because of what I am. I don't know if I am evil. I don't want to be. I don't choose to be. The battle we face has been fought over and over again. In the name of God and religion, over land, power, and wealth. We have been caught up in that battle. A gate was opened by a young foolish man. You were marked. I tried to protect myself and by doing that, I found you. Light must never be defeated by dark. No my love, you are not evil. I think you made a wrong choice using the power Astaroth tempted you with by saving Coreen, but I understand the reasons. So be it Vicki, we are in this together."

Vicki stared into the darkness, "So be it Henry. Together we will stand and face Astaroth. Light will be defended by us until the last breath has been drawn. Henry if we die this night and I have no chance to tell you, loving you has been the best thing I have ever done."

The stench of death filled the small apartment. Henry leaned toward Vicki and said, "This is it, love."

Laughter assaulted the senses and Astaroth voice was heard, "Pathetic. Two weak little vampires spouting words of love and valor. My little pets, the battle between us will be at the time and place of my choosing. Not tonight. Not now. But soon, very, very soon. So Be It."

Long after Astaroth quit talking the smell lingered until Henry stood to investigate the source. The rotting bodies of several small animals lay around the plant. He found a plastic bag in the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. Vicki looked carefully at the plant checking for any harm. She let her hand caress the deep green leaves and the soft white petals. Assured all was well, she placed the plant back on the bedside table.

"Vicki, I have an idea." he came back into the room holding a towel drying his hands. Vicki gave the pot one more pat and said, "I have one too. Go first."

Henry folded the towel neatly and draped it on the back of a chair. "We need to study what light is. All of it. What it means from a scientist's point of view, a poet's, an artist's, and the various religions. Life is light. Even life in the depths of the sea gives off light. I've heard of types of fungus that grows in caves give off light."

Vicki sat down on the chair near Henry, reached out and took one of his hands, "Not the same words, but the same idea. We need to take a different look at the dark of night. My plant is a night blooming jasmine. Not all that live in the dark are evil. Dark gives life a time to rest, slow down, and peace. It is a time to renew and grow. Dark is not the enemy. Dark defines the shape of things. It is the dark between the light that makes an artist's picture have depth. A good story needs a touch of dark to make it interesting. Dark is not evil."

"There it is then. The battle is about intent. The reasons for actions taken, and reasons for reactions given. The power to make the good choice."

Henry pulled Vicki to her feet and held her close. She smelled of jasmine. He sniffed and gave her his most dazzling smile. "There is nothing we can do to prepare for the up coming battle that has not already been done."

Vicki's cheek rested next to Henry's, "I get it. I'm ready." She took a testing sniff of her own, "You smell of spice. It's mystery, it's romantic, and it's comforting. I keep meaning to ask you about it."

"It must be something only you can smell. No one has said anything in the past. I don't use anything special."

Vicki said, "If you say so." They exchanged a kiss and went to their separate places of rest even though dawn was three hours away.

Henry was shaking her shoulder, "Come on Vicki wake up. Let's get moving. The day is wasting away. I've already lost 15 minutes. Hurry, wake up."

Vicki pulled covers tight over her head and was about to tell him where to go, how to get there and how long he could stay when his words registered in her sleep fogged mind. She sat bolt upright. Grabbed the alarm clock. "AM or PM?"

"AM Vicki. This is our one day. "_This is the day the Lord hath made, be glad and rejoice in it." _We have to use it carefully. Please get up." Vicki snarled and the vampire in her didn't respond. She could feel it resting quietly, content. "Pick out some clothes for me. I'm heading for a shower." Henry looked carefully at all the clothes, picked out the best of the bunch and lined them up on the bed. "After this is over. We're going shopping. I'll take over your ironing."

Vicki laughing in the shower, mentally said thank you. She hated ironing with a passion. Sunlight poured into the bathroom window and fell across Vicki's wounded shoulder. She looked at it and saw it was a pale white line. Last night it had been red and swollen. She held up both arms to the light and watched the marks fade.

Henry stood at the kitchen window eyes soaking in the colors as a human sees them. Vampire enhancements were dormant. He turned as she walked in. They smiled at each other and bounded down the steps. She looked into her office, waved at the staff. "If cases are in order, take the day off. I am. Next work session tomorrow evening 9 PM. Royce stick with me, I'm going to show you some of my favorite places." Jamus Peters who had been working with Vicki almost two years said to the others, "I've never seen her this happy. You heard her, let's go play."

Henry's head turned from side to side and up and down as he tried to gather it all in. He held his hand up and studied them in the bright light. "Where are we going first?"

"Coffee Henry. Real, honest to God, fresh brewed coffee."

"I want hot chocolate. I want as much chocolate as I can get. Popcorn, peanuts, tomatoes and potatoes. Ice cream, I want ice cream. I want to taste the foods that have been found after I died. Then I want to see gardens, and beaches. I want to watch children play in the sun. I want it all and I want it now." Henry's mind opened and all the things he had never had a chance to experience started forming lists.

Vicki stopped in her tracks and looked at the young boy standing beside her. Her 17 year old Henry. The teenager's rush to experience all of life in one day. "Okay, slow down. We'll fit in as much as we can. Coffee first then we set up a game plan. It's your day Henry. I haven't been away from the light that long."


	6. Chapter 6

**Henry Plays in the Sun **

She pulled her tinted glasses from her purse and settled them on her nose. The first morning cup of coffee enjoyed in two years lingered on her tongue as she watched Henry as he gazed about. In the distance was the sound of school children getting off the morning bus and moving quickly into the building. Henry hurried forward to capture the vision of children with no care in the world. As he neared the wind caught a child's poster and caused it to float in Henry's direction. Laughing he caught it and handed it to the little girl that looked like she was about to cry. He flashed his winning smile, "See no harm done." Her face beamed back as she whispered thank you turned and ran for the open door. The teacher's aide watched the exchange and waved at Henry. He raised his hand in return. Vicki looked on as Henry took joy in the little things life has to offer. A car pulled up and a young boy dashed out and bumped into Henry. "Sorry mister." was shouted over the boy's shoulder as he made it into the school just as the door was closing.

Henry turned smiling, "Is it always this hectic around schools?"

"Pretty much. Where too?"

"Let's find the largest body of water near here. I want to see the sun's reflection. Then gardens. Then lunch. McDonald's. I'm going to have a Big Mac attack."

They walked back to the apartment to get Henry's car. They stopped at a convenience store and bought a tourist map that listed must see items. Vicki read directions as Henry drove. Vampire did leave Vicki's improved eyesight as it retreated for the day.

Henry walked around the attractions saying little, but if it was possible his grin out shone the sun. Vicki understood what a mother must feel as her child experienced life's wonders for the first time. Henry ducked as he was buzzed by a humming bird, then circled by butterflies as they walked in the early summer gardens. His eyes took photographs and he planned future paintings.

Sitting at a picnic table near McDonald's, Henry ate his sandwich, fries and chocolate shake. "I've been to many of these places after dark and enjoyed them. Today I feel them." Vicki looked at Henry's hair that now shown golden red and saw that his nose was turning pink.

"Oh crap. You're a redhead. You've that British completion that burns and freckles in the sun. We need to get you sun screen. Your going to look like a boiled lobster in another hour. And it's going to hurt like hell."

Henry startled, looked down at his hands and arms. Saw the fine golden hairs and the beginning of brown flecks. He started laughing out loud, "I haven't seen these since I was 17. I hated it so much. I blushed and everyone knew when I was embarrassed. My father took great pleasure in making me blush. So did everyone else for that matter. Make me blush Vicki, I want to feel that again."

"I'll have to catch you unawares. You'll know you're blushing when you feel the heat in your face. Come on there's more to do."

Vicki and Henry were chattering happily as they walked back toward the car. "Vicki is that you?" She turned at the sound and saw Mike standing with his latest partner.

"Mike? Fancy seeing you here."

"Me. You're the one that hates McDonald's. Who's with you? Looks like someone I should know."

Vicki turned to Henry as she spoke, "Harry Royce, agent in training. He's new to Toronto. So I'm taking the day off to show him some of the neighborhoods. Speaking of that, why are you way out here. This is out of your area."

Mike looked over at Henry, "Four murdered drug pushers. Tracking down leads. Harry Royce, I'm Mike Celluci, this is my partner for the week, Jackson. Have we met before?"

Henry tried to avoid all his usual mannerisms, shoved his hands in his pockets, dipped his chin, "Hey glad to meet you. Not from here." He turned toward Vicki, "Ms. Nelson, where're we off to?"

Vicki nodded to Henry/Harry, "Get in the car and review the map. I'll name a part of the city and you try to get us there without referring to the map." Vicki turned to Mike, grateful she still had her tinted glasses on. "I'm training him to be my driver. Got to get going, office appointments in the afternoon. Good seeing you." She moved off at a slow steady pace, leaving Mike standing their trying to puzzle out what was going on. He had never seen her so alive, so beautiful. Royce made him think of some else, but who was the question.

They drove around the city stopping when something interesting caught Henry's eye. He visited churches, walked around cemeteries. Found a city park that had mothers with babies and small children. He watched them using slides and swings. He watched as they fell, looked to see if mom was watching. If she was, they cried, if not they got up to play again. There were ducks on a pond, he bought bread and fed them.

"Now I want my ice cream sundae. What do you suggest?"

Vicki started laughing and thought of all her favorite flavors. "Banana split. You get a banana split, I will get a hot fudge caramel sundae with nuts whip cream and two cherries. We'll share. Oh, you forgot your popcorn. We'll get a bag of that too. Leave the rest for the our fellow night creatures." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Raccoons silly. We've fed ducks and birds, and now leave something for our night friends as well." Henry's spoon dipped into Vicki's dish as much as his own. He munched on popcorn then insisted on a candy bar. He started asking for something more, when Vicki sternly told him no. "If you eat anything else you'll explode."

As evening approached he stopped at a small gift, florist shop, bought candles, wind chimes with a short stand, a rose bush, a small statue of a girl with cupped hands, and bottled water. In silence he drove to the open field that they had stood in only a few hours ago.

He parked the car and handed some of the items to Vicki, and he carried the rest including the tire iron.

No words were exchanged as Vicki realized what he was about to do.

The pentagram was redrawn. Items placed as before. Wind chimes for air, the statue with cupped hands holding water, the potted rose bush for earth, candle fire with light, he took a thorn from the rose and pricked his finger allowing the blood to collect. As the sun set he let five drops fall to the last point and and gestured for Vicki to stand at his side. "We offer thanks for our perfect day. It was enjoyed."

There was laughter in the air as the last rays of the sun passed from view and the circle glowed. "Henry you used the power given in ways that was not expected. You took the blessings of daylight hours enjoyed them and cherished them. Neither of you looked for ways to fight evil, but you did it by every action you took. At the end of the day instead of verbalizing regret for loss, you thanked us for what was given. You have used the power of the light well. When you face evil remember what you learned."

The light faded and the chimes sounded as the wind blew the candle out. A bird landed on the statue and took a drink of water. The container holding the bush fell away as the white rose took root and grew before their eyes. They looked down where Henry's blood had fallen and from the drops of blood a red rose grew.

Astaroth stood in the distance as the two vampires kissed in the twilight. He fumed and ranted but his power was not strong enough to penetrate the protective light that encircled the two lovers.

Henry picked up the water bottle, tire iron and candle but told Vicki to leave the chimes, statue and roses. "It looks right just like that. They belong here. A shrine." Vicki saw what Henry meant. She took one last long look and followed him back to the car.

Vicki stumbled in the darkness, "Henry, vampire is not coming back yet."

Henry placing his feet carefully in the growing darkness answered, "Neither is mine. The day's not done. My guess is we have this night as human too."

Vicki stopped and thought about what that could mean, "What are we going to do?"

Henry placed the used items in the trunk, "Revisit some of the places we went today and see how night changes them. Then we go home."

They drove around town. Stopped in front of the silent school that stood waiting for its children to come. The park swings and slides frozen, air still the anticipation of laughter and tears. In the gardens, the flowers were closed tight, no nectar offered, no humming birds or butterflies hovered impatient for their turn to dine. The colors were muted in the circles of artificial light and absent in the gray black shadows.

It was well past midnight when the two tired explorers of day and night returned to the small office, apartment, attic.

Henry waited for Vicki to finish her shower before taking his. While waiting he lined up art supplies, and planned pictures based on what he saw and felt today. He heard the water shut off and came down the stairs as Vicki entered her room. He kissed her neck. She turned to her head and kissed his lips. They both said, "I hope vampire can wait. I want the chance to love you as human."

His shower was taken quickly and he returned to her room wearing a towel. She was in bed, eyes closed, and a half smile played on her lips. He slipped in beside her. She turned and looked at him before reaching to turn off the light. The hand that was aiming for the switch moved instead to the tip of his nose then stroked the roundness of his face on either side of the nose just under the eyes. "The tip of your nose is still pink and there is a light dusting of golden freckles. You look adorable." Henry felt the heat rise from his neck to his forehead. The more he tried to control it the hotter it felt. "Blushing, I'm blushing. Now I remember why I hated it so much. I must look like one of those ripe tomatoes I ate today. Make it stop."

She was laughing as she took his head and placed it between her breasts. "Relax Henry. It fades as quickly as it comes. But I hope the freckles never go away. Each time I see them I will remember the joy of this day. Now love me."

As they climaxed, vampire returned to them, and claimed a little blood from each as a thank you for resting quietly and allowing them to play in the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Condo**

**Where it Started, Where it Ended**

Vicki woke up first, turned and looked at Henry, kissed the tip of the still pink nose. "I love you Fitzroy."

"Nelson, you're loved too. Vampire's back."

"Good. I've grown used to that part of me. Now I have to get up and get back to work. Have to pay for a day's play." She dressed quickly, went down stairs, reviewed progress reports and waited for her staff. They came in laughing and talking about how they used their unexpected holiday. Seeing Vicki at her desk, Jamus said, "Boss it was great. Did you and Royce have fun yesterday too?"

"It was a perfect day. Sun, food, laughter. We were both very grateful for the break in routine. Now fill me in on the cases."

"Jamus pointed to the monitor. We came in earlier and updated notes. Three cases closed and fees collected. There's nothing new until 2 scheduled appointments Monday night. Looks like we may get the week-end off too. How about it boss?"

Vicki looked at Jamus Peters, and Lana Ryan, then saw Henry/Harry Royce in the door way. She looked at the calender and the date registered. "You win, week-end off, but no pay. Get out and have some more fun. Royce you stay back."

Henry watched them leave. Locked the front door and turned off the lights. "You saw the date? It's tonight. I don't care what Astaroth said about his choosing the time and place. It's already been chosen and its tonight.

Vicki's voice hitched as she said, "You still own it don't you?"

Henry looked away as he said, "Yes. It was tainted. Too evil to let anyone else live there."

"Do we call them or do we assume they will show up on their own?"

Henry's eyes grew dark as the vampire took control. "They're not needed. This is between you, me and Astaroth."

Henry grabbed his father's sword from where he placed it earlier in the evening. Vicki left her purse and glasses behind but picked up a small dagger used as a letter opener. They both went to the car and Henry drove to the condo near the heart of the city. He looked up at the tall elegant building and then the entrance. "I loved it here. Had some good times. Good meals. Vicki we did enjoy some fine moments here. It was never all bad, was it?"

"Not all bad, just the last few hours of our personal hell were spent here."

Henry used his key pass and entered the building. The elevator let them out on the top floor. He put the key into the locking mechanism and opened the double doors. The rooms were empty and a light coating of dust was on the floor. In the center of the room a circle was drawn and the mirror image of the marks on Vicki's arms was imprinted in the dust.

The stale air was filled with the stench they now associated with Astaroth. The room began to turn faster and faster until both vampires felt themselves spinning in a whirlwind. As it settled the room looked as it had three years ago this very night. All the actors were in place. Coreen chained to Henry's bed. Vicki, Mike, Raymond, and Henry looking at Coreen. The beating heart of Coreen was in Vicki's hands, the voice of Astaroth was tempting her. Henry was begging her not to listen.

Vicki looked at Henry, "I could change it. I could make a different choice."

Henry placed a hand on Vicki's shoulder, "Don't you understand you are being tempted again. Dear God. Vicki be careful."

Astaroth started speaking, "World piece perhaps. A world that knows no hunger. Disease wiped out. Power, wealth. What are your dreams Vicki? Marry Henry. Have his children. What is it you want? You can have it all. Accept that I am the greatest power in the universe and it's all yours. Would you like to live human and not as a vampire? I can do that too."

Vicki looked at her self being tempted the first time. She saw Coreen as she lay there dying. She saw the horror on Mike's face. She saw the pleading love in Henry's face as he begged her not to be tempted by Astaroth.

Uncontrolled tears rolled down her face. She turned to Henry and saw tears on his cheeks causing the freckles to reflect light. They were there, the golden kisses of the sun on a vampire's night pale skin.

"It won't work. The past is done, finished. What is done cannot be undone. So be it. We can only move forward. Life is about moving forward. Growing, changing, reproducing its self, then in time dying. Evil has power only when it has been given that power. I reject you. I didn't place these marks on my arms. I reject them. They have no meaning to me. Just black ink rather crudely drawn. I don't need material things to make me happy. The joy of life is all I need. All I ever needed. Light and dark are both needed in this world to give balance. Evil has no power over me. I reject evil." She held her breath, then yelled, "So Be It."

In physical form Astaroth raged and charged Henry. As it neared, Henry fell back, braced himself against a wall and held the sword straight out. Astaroth impaled pressed forward to grab Henry's throat. Vicki took her letter opener dagger and drove it into Astaroth's back. Henry called on the power of the sun to burn way the darkness of evil. The room filled with light, warmth, the scent of jasmine and roses filled the air. Astaroth screamed in rage as it scrabbled trying to find darkness while dragging the sword and dagger with him. Each corner filled with light. Anything that could provide shadow faded away in the power of light. Astaroth shrank like a puddle drying up in the high noon sun, until there was nothing left.

Vicki and Henry stood side by side in the empty condo. It felt cleansed. Light dimmed and a voice was heard, "Henry you used the power of the sun wisely. Both of you will remain vampire. The bond between you will never be broken. Evil has been pushed back for a time. You will not be tested by Astaroth again. Live your lives. When the time comes you will have to answer to a higher power for the ones you have killed. But not here, not now. So be it."

_I like where this story has led me. I hope you have enjoyed it also. There will be more stories as the vampires continue to live their lives. If I am lucky, I will be able to share them with you. _

_Until next time,_

_Real Tears._


End file.
